deadpoolfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SpecialOperationsTrooper
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:CommanderWeed! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 Thank you.--SpecialOperationsTrooper (talk) 18:54, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:20, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much. --SpecialOperationsTrooper (talk) 18:54, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Discord Widget I'm posting to let you know that I'm still willing to help y'all build a widget, but can't reply to your direct messages on Discord because it says settings for both @Space_Pirate and @blackwolves prohibit it. Anyway, to reiterate what I told you there yesterday, you'll find a tutorial on setting up a widget [http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/DiscordIntegrator here]: *First, you'll want to do is go to MediaWiki:ImportJS and add the following simple line of text: dev:DiscordIntegrator/code.js This will allow for the importation of java script. *Second, you'll want to go to your Discord server and right click to choose "Server Settings" followed by "Widget" where you'll enable the widget and also get a copy of of your Server ID number. *Third, you'll want to input that Server ID number into MediaWiki:Custom-DiscordIntegrator-config-id. *Finally, you'll want to add the Template:DiscordIntegrator I created, along with aforementioned Server ID number, to the top of your main page as: Feel free to ask any questions that may arise, but that should do it. -- Annabell (talk) 01:33, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much you've been very helpful. --SpecialOperationsTrooper (talk) 18:53, July 3, 2019 (UTC)